


You Hear Those Sleigh Bells Jingling

by Vanui



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/pseuds/Vanui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Completely, undoubtedly, unquestionably silly and unreasonable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Hear Those Sleigh Bells Jingling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Santa Leblanc & Rudolph Ahri](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58464) by Hooreng. 



This was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Completely, undoubtedly, unquestionably silly and unreasonable. Yet, here she was, dressed up in santa red, white fur fringes tickling her skin, cloak whipping in the winter wind and body sprinkled with flakes of snow.

Oh, but LeBlanc would never concede to defeat. This was the end of her loss and the start of her victory. So what if her team had been composed of utter imbeciles? She had won her lane against that damn fox, but because the bet had been made on the terms of winning the match...

She supposed it was her own fault for even agreeing to it in the first place. In her defense, the fox had made herself a permanent nuisance in every way possible until she had agreed. And had then rigged the teams in her favor. LeBlanc knew deception when she saw it.

"Oh, LeBlanc, you're here!"

Immediately, she was thrown backwards as what appeared to be cleavage collided with her face. However, having been prepared for the familiar shenanigan, she dispelled the clone and watched as Ahri ate a faceful of snow.

Never one to be put down by LeBlanc's refusal to cooperate, Ahri jumped right back up, face framed by enough snow to give her white eyebrows and a small white beard. Her nine tails wagged behind her back, and LeBlanc couldn't have pictured a stranger version of Santa Claus than the one standing in front of her. The antlers didn’t help.

"Wow, you actually wore it! I didn't think you would." Ahri gave her a toothy grin, whipping her head around like a wet dog to get rid of the snow. Her own cheerfully festive outfit was hopelessly coated by white, despite her efforts.

"You won," LeBlanc started, making her way over to the fox and swaying her hips with extra emphasis along the way, and watched as Ahri followed her every move with hungry eyes.

Reaching a delicate hand out, she traced a single finger down the curve of the fox's collarbone and up her throat and then her chin, drinking in the shivers and shakes she elicited. Without missing a beat, she drew in very, very close, and watched as Ahri closed her eyes in anticipation. She closed her own in response. With only mere millimeters remaining between their lips, she blew one hot breath across the fox's lips before abruptly pulling away.

The next thing Ahri knew, LeBlanc's red santa cloak was lying at her feet, and LeBlanc herself was several yards away and looking over her shoulder in the most seductive pose she had ever laid her eyes on, one hand on her hip, one leg slightly lifted to draw attention to her thigh and in turn her behind popped up in the most wondrous way... She had laid her eyes on quite a few sexy poses in her lifetime, though never quite like this.

"But see if you ever get any of this for the next few months," LeBlanc finished, and then she was gone.

Ahri blinked.

And blinked again.

Somewhere nearby, Ashe and Katarina were enjoying a walk amongst the pine trees when, all of a sudden, they heard a very, very distressed and frustrated scream that sent the birds flying for the sky.

“...What?” the redhead asked, one eyebrow raised as she watched the birds go. As she curiously stopped, Ashe tugged on her hand and pulled her forward impatiently.

“Just ignore it,” the queen answered. “Trust me, you’re better off forgetting you ever heard that. Let’s go.”


End file.
